You Belong With Me
by ShenLong1
Summary: Heero and Duo have been best friends and neighbors since Primary school. Now at high school, Heero realizes he feels more than just friendship for his best friend, but what to do about it when Duo is straight and has a girlfriend to boot?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys or the series, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I don't own the song "You Belong With Me' either, that belongs to Taylor Swift and all rights remain hers. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Pairings: 2xH, eventual 1x2x1

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Song fic, angst, fluff, citrus, AU, Heero POV.

_/ Indicates song lyrics /_

Summary: Heero and Duo have been best friends and neighbors since Primary school. Now at high school, Heero realizes he feels more than just friendship for his best friend, but what to do about it when Duo is straight and has a girlfriend to boot?

Thi was my entry in the short Heero/Duo fic section in the recent MoR fic comp.

August 2010 ShenLong

**"You Belong With Me"**

"That's not what I meant, Hilde and you know it."

I looked up from the chemistry book I was reading when Duo's voice raised a touch and I frowned.

"Shit, I can't help it if she took it the wrong way. It was only a joke."

_/ __You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said.__ /_

A violet eye looked in my direction and I raised an eyebrow. A shrug of shoulders was all I got by way of response and Duo was once again pacing up and down the bedroom floor gesturing wildly with his free hand, cell jammed against his ear.

I gave a sigh and shook my head. Seemed miss 'prim and proper' was giving my best friend a dressing down - again.

"Dammit, Hilde. Don't you dare... Ah fuck!"

My hand automatically shot out and caught the cell phone in mid air before it could collect the wall and shatter. Whilst Duo may not thank me now for that, I'm sure he will later. Speaking of Duo, said man flopped down on the mattress and threw an arm across his eyes, a soft groan leaving his mouth.

"Trouble?" I asked as I marked my page in the chemistry book and closed it in my lap, turning to give my full attention to Duo.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What is it this time?"

Duo rolled over and picked at the bed spread. "I kinda made a comment about her best friend and she took it the wrong way."

I raised an eyebrow, clearly asking for him to elaborate.

With a soft huff, he did. "I sorta said that Relena was late for class 'cause her broom broke down."

_/ __'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do__. / _

I couldn't help it. I felt the corners of my mouth start to curve and then twitch. I gave Duo a look, only to find his sheepish gaze staring right back at me. "Her broom?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well..."

I snickered, he grinned and moments later the pair of us were laughing uncontrollably.

"Broom." I snorted and shook my head.

"She does kinda remind me of an evil Witchy thing," Duo supplied.

That sent us both off into another round of hysterical laughter.

The chemistry book slid from my lap to land on the floor with a loud thump, both of us diving to retrieve it at the same time. Duo got there first and picked it up, passing it back to me. Our fingers brushed and I swear I felt a tingle of electricity pass up my arm. I shivered and then jerked myself back to reality, checking quickly to see if Duo had noticed.

Fortunately, he was still snickering away, his attention still focused on Relena and her broom.

I gave a silent sigh of relief.

# # #

Groaning, I tossed my bag to the floor and sprawled out on my bed. It had been a hellish day. I rolled to my back and stared at the ceiling.

_/ __I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do__. /_

God this was getting harder all the time. With a sigh I heave myself up and cross the room to where my stereo stands and turn it on. The room comes alive with the sounds of heavy metal and the thrumming beat penetrates me to the core.

Walking back towards the bed I spot the stack of Cd's sitting on my desk and make a detour to them. Picking them up I rifle through them, noting that most of them are yours. I snort softly to myself. I snag my back pack from where I'd tossed it to the floor and shoving the Cd's aside, I take out my homework and toss it to the desk. No point in returning the Cd's to you, you only get to listen to them when you come over here anyway.

I snicker to myself as a thought comes to mind. If only Hilde could see you when you come over and we have a music marathon. You with your wooden spoons hammering out the drum beat, me with the feather duster playing lead guitar and the hair brush between us as the microphone as we belt out the lyrics.

It's a dream we've both shared since we met in primary school. A dream to one day have our own, successful rock band.

But Hilde doesn't know that, and never will. She's too caught up in her own world, with her own wants and desires. She doesn't have time to consider your dreams or desires. All she wants is to use you as an accessory, to have the captain of the football team as her beau.

I groan and flop back to my bed, homework forgotten for the moment. I wonder if she would be so keen if she knew your background?

Picked up off the streets as an orphan, caught for petty theft - theft that was a necessity to live - and then passed around from foster home to foster home before I met you and learned of your painful past. No, I don't think Hilde would care to know your sordid background and that it was our friendship that caused you to settle down, stop rebelling and accept the foster home you were in.

I'd like to think there was more to our relationship than simply friendship, that you cared more for me than just a friend and that's why you accepted your life and chose to remain here, so we could be together, but that is just wishful thinking on my part. I can't tell you how I feel, to lose you would surely kill me; so I remain content in having your friendship.

Besides, how can I compete with her?

_/ But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts.  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find.  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. /_

I rollover to my stomach and run through my head the many reasons why you would choose her over me. Besides the fact that she wears skirts and I wear my t-shirts, I obviously have the wrong equipment. She has soft curves in all the right places, my body is one of hard planes and muscle.

I'm content to sit on the bleachers and cheer the football team on. I'm not the athletic type, well, not in the football sense. I prefer to use my brain, being intellectual can sometimes alienate you - as in my case. Hilde is the cheer squad captain, popular amongst all the other girls and the guys alike – and that's exactly how she wants it.

_/ If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me ./_

It disgusts me how she treats you at times, completely ignoring you in favor of making eyes at another player. I swear she only does it to get a rise out of you. All I can hope for is that one day you will be able to see past the front she puts on, see her for what and who she really is, that what you need is sitting right here in front of you and has been for years.

I know you, Duo, better than you know yourself at times.

Oh god, why do I have to have a crush on my best friend? A best friend who is straight?

# # #

_/ Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans.  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. /_

"You coming to the game on Saturday?"

I blink and turn to look at you. "Of course. I never miss a game, you know that." It's true, I've always made a point of being present at every game you play in.

"Yeah, I can always count on you to offer moral support," Duo grins.

His hands are in the pockets of his worn jeans, the ones that have the tears in several places, showing creamy skin every now and then - the ones that send my heart rate soaring.

Duo pulls a hand from his pocket and drapes his arm across my shoulders - it's a friendly enough gesture, one I'd love to have happen for totally different reasons. The banter between us is amicable and I can't help but think this is how it should be.

"Should be a good game," he says, continuing on and completely oblivious to the effect he is having on me.

It's with steely determination that I manage to control myself and keep the heat from both my cheeks and other regions. "Yeah, Gordon College has only been beaten once this season," I reply.

_/ Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself,  
Hey, isn't this easy? /_

You remove your arm and flop down onto a bench, long legs splayed out before you and crossed at the ankle. I take up residence next to you and barely manage to keep my eyes from straying to the juncture of your thighs.

Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I be normal like everyone else? For that matter, what is normal?

"They may have only been beaten once, but that's about to change and become twice," you say with a grin.

"One can always hope," I reply with a smirk.

"Nah, no hoping about it, buddy. We're gonna cream 'em."

"Not overly confident, are we?" I question with a quirked eyebrow.

"We win, Heero and you buy the beer."

"I always buy the beer anyway," I huff.

You throw your head back and laugh. "Yeah, you do, don't you," you snicker.

I can't help the grin. It's just so easy to fall into our usual routine of teasing each other and I can't help but think just how easy it is to get along with you. I glance at you from the corner of my eye and see the soft smile playing on your lips, lips that were made to be kissed.

It's so good to see you smile.

You used to smile a lot, that wide, face splitting grin that instantly had everyone around you feeling much warmer and happier.

_/ And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. /_

The smile abruptly vanishes and I turn to follow your line of sight and see what is responsible for placing those dark shadows in your eyes.

A car slows and pulls up along the edge of the road, stopping in front of our bench. The driver tips the dark sunglasses down their nose and stares directly at you.

Hilde.

Yeah, I might have guessed. That woman belittles you in front of your friends, plays up to other guys and is constantly running you down. No wonder your smile is rare these days. What I wouldn't give to have the courage to stand up, to rip that collar and leash she has on you from your throat and show you what she's doing to you.

"Duo?" she calls as she looks over the top of her sunglasses. "You're supposed to be coming shopping with me," she snapped and then gave me a long, up and down look before scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Does she know my secret? My heart almost stopped beating in my chest, cold shivers ran the length of my spine. Whilst being gay isn't a crime and accepted in society, I've never told anyone of my orientation. There are still a few bigots out there and I'm afraid that self preservation is a high priority in my book.

"Sorry, buddy. Gotta go. I forgot about my date with Hilde," Duo tells me, looking very apologetic.

I wave him off. "It's fine, Duo. I gotta get going back home anyway, got some work to do around the yard."

He stands and walks to the car, opening the door and getting in. Hilde wraps an arm around his neck, pulls him close and kisses him. I feel my heart shatter yet again, Hilde looks at me from over Duo's shoulder, her face is hard, lip curled into a sneer as her eyes clearly say 'mine!'.

Without giving you the chance to wave goodbye, she pushes the accelerator to the floor and with a squeal of tires disappears in a cloud of smoke and fumes. I wave a hand under my nose and cough a couple of times.

God how I hate that bitch.

# # #

_/ You say you're fine, I know you better than that.  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that? /_

I'm busy mowing the lawn when you return home. I look up, surprised to see you walking down the street and not being dropped off by Hilde. Bringing the lawnmower to a stop, I walk over to the fence and meet you half way. "You okay?" I ask, taking in the sour expression and annoyance in your eyes.

"I'm fine," you reply and shove your hands deeper into your pockets, making to move off towards your home.

I cock my head to the side. "No, you're not," I state. "I've got a beer in the 'fridge with your name on it," I suggest.

Duo hesitates, then turns those violet eyes on me. "Never could fool you, huh?"

"Nope," I grin. "Come on." I turn the mower off and lead the way into the kitchen. Grabbing a couple of beers from the 'fridge, I pop them open and pass one to you, motioning for you to sit at the table. "What happened?" I prompt gently.

Duo takes a couple of swallows of his beer, I watch his Adams apple bob as he swallows and resist the urge to lick my lips. The beer infiltrates his system and loosens his tongue a touch.

Slowly, I get the whole sorry tale from him. They went to the mall where Duo followed Hilde around as she did her shopping, carrying the bags for her as any gentleman would. They stopped for a coffee in one of the cafes and that's where the fun started. Several of the cheer squad girls rolled up along with some of the football team, all joining Hilde and Duo.

"That was okay," Duo said, "I could handle all that, it was when Hilde started flirting with some of the other guys that things went downhill." He sighed and took another swallow of his beer. "I told her I didn't like the way she was carrying on with the other guys."

I could imagine how that went down. Hilde always liked to be the center of attention, she wasn't happy unless she had all the guys, and the girls too, fawning and fussing over her. With Duo voicing his disapproval there would have been one hell of a row.

"She told me to grow up and stop being petty and jealous. I couldn't take it anymore; I left." Duo shrugged his shoulders and began to pick at the label on the beer bottle.

I shook my head and decided enough was enough. "Dump her, Duo. She's not worth the misery she's putting you through. She's self centered, she doesn't care about you, just her own standing. Can't you see she's just using you, pulling your strings like a puppet? You deserve much better than that, you deserve someone who will treat you and care for you as you deserve to be treated and loved..." I abruptly shut up, knowing I'd said more than I'd intended to. "Duo, I'm sorry, I had no right to say that," I apologized.

Violet eyes bore into me. "No, you didn't," he snapped and stood up, scraping the chair backwards.

I hastily stand and make a grab for his arm as he heads for the back door. "Duo..."

"Heero, don't," he says wearily and shakes my hand from his arm. "Just... leave it alone, okay?"

Mutely, I nod.

"I'll catch you later, I'm really not good company right now."

With those words he's gone and I slump back into my seat, thumping my head against the kitchen table. "Yuy, you're a baka," I berate myself.

_/ __She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find.  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. /_

How the hell could_ s_omeone like Duo ever want someone like me? Even if there was the remote possibility that Duo could like guys, I'd just blown any chance I might have stood with my big mouth. "Way to go, Yuy. Shoved your entire sneaker, calf and thigh right down your throat." I smack my head against the table some more.

Who knows, I might knock some sense into myself.

I just have to face it, she wears high heels and skirts, I wear sneakers and t-shirts, she's a popular cheer leader whilst all I can do is sit on the bleachers and watch. I've got nothing, _nothing_ at all to offer or remotely tempt him with. So why do I keep torturing myself like this?

Because you're in love, my conscience reminds me.

_/ If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me. /_

Why did I have to open my mouth?

'Because he's your friend and he's being hurt.'

Running a hand through my bangs, I sigh, down the last of my beer and go back out to finish the lawn.

I hate my conscience.

# # #

_/ __Standing by and waiting at your back door.  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me. /_

"You ready?" I holler from where I'm standing outside your back door.

"Just coming," Duo yells back and I have to control the shiver I feel from the way I could take those words.

I hear the distinct sounds of heavy foot falls as you hurtle down the stairs, then, the door opens and you're standing there. I swear my eyes must have glazed over as I took in your appearance. Dressed in a silk, violet shirt that brings out the color of your eyes and a pair of tight, ass hugging jeans, it's all I can do to stop myself from drooling.

Abruptly, I close my mouth and drag my eyes away, knowing I was staring and hoping you haven't noticed my blatant ogling.

The smirk on your face tells me you have and I do my best to hide my embarrassment and keep the blush at bay. "You look good," I manage to get out.

"Thanks." He does a little twirl to show himself off, my blood pressure rises several notches. "You scrub up very nicely yourself," he tells me and runs an appreciative eye over my body.

My eyes narrow a touch. Was he checking me out? I know I look okay in my own blue jeans and cobalt blue shirt, but he's the one that will knock their socks off.

My thoughts are broken when he drapes an arm over my shoulders. "Come on, Yuy. Don't want to be late for the victory party now do we?"

I smile and follow him to his car.

The gym has been transformed, streamers and balloons are everywhere, tables scattered about with people milling around. Along one side of the gym sits the buffet table, in another corner waits the drinks station – all non alcoholic of course.

A cheer goes up when we arrive and my heart warms to see how Duo is immediately enveloped by the rest of the football team and supporters. And why shouldn't he be? He was the one responsible for that last touchdown, the one that won us the game. He's the man of the hour and whilst he shrugs off the compliments in typical Duo style, if one looks close enough, one can see he's secretly pleased.

I can't help but feel really proud of him.

My gaze is averted to the side where I notice Hilde and her fellow cheer leaders; and she doesn't look at all happy with the attention that's being bestowed upon you. I can see the fury burning in her eyes, the anger in her stance as she watches while the attention is taken from her and directed at you.

I watch as she starts to move across the floor and at first I think she's going to make a scene, but then, when she reaches your side I notice the hand she places on your wrist and the slight grimace of your face when her nails dig into your flesh. She does her usual trick, trying to steal the limelight from you, and whilst you don't look like you really care, I can see the hurt in your eyes.

"You all right?" I venture when I finally manage to speak with you at the drinks station a little later.

"Yeah," you reply with a sad smile.

"Don't let it get to you," I advise.

You turn and offer me a soft smile before picking up your drinks. "Better get Hilde her drink," you state and start to move off.

"Can't leave her highness waiting," I mutter under my breath, but already, you have gone. Shame the drinks are non alcoholic, I could really go a beer - or ten - right now.

#

I spend most of my evening chatting with many of the other students, team members and cheer squad alike, but always my eyes seek you out, carefully watching your back and longing to be the one you have your arm around, the one you are dancing with. It's been a few hours and I'm getting tired. I decide I'll take my leave and locate you in the crowd to let you know my intention.

"Duo? I'm gonna walk home," I tell you when I finally find you.

"You sure, buddy? I did bring you in my car so I'm quite happy to run you home," Duo replies.

"It's okay. You stay here and enjoy the party, you've earned it. I'm tired and I don't mind walking in the least. It's not that far," I insist.

"All right. Have you seen Hilde?"

It's then that I realize she's not beside you. In fact, I can't recall having seen her for the past ten minutes or so. "No, I haven't."

You frown. "She's gotta be around here somewhere," you mumble and start looking over the crowd.

"Good luck finding her. I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Okay, Heero," you reply absently.

I leave you to your searching and head for home.

The walk home was refreshing, the evening air cool against my skin without being chilly. I continued to replay the evening through my mind and one thing kept sticking out. Hilde and her attention to you. She clung to you like a leech, always diverting the attention from you to herself. She even had the audacity to flirt with just about anything in trousers - right in front of you too. I gave a low growl at that. She doesn't deserve you. Now, if you were mine...

I shake my head. Best not to go there.

Who the hell am I kidding? I can't stop my mind from replaying the night over and over again. Oh, Duo. If you were mine I'd treat you like a king, I'd be attentive, warm, understanding – all the things that Hilde is not. Unfortunately, she has the soft curves, the bumps and openings in the right places – things I do not.

_/ __Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry.  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams,  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me. /_

I've only been home for a half hour or so when I hear your car come flying down the street. With a squeal of tires, it pulls into the driveway and I chance a look out of my bedroom window to see you pull up in my driveway, not your own. I frown at that. Before I can think any more on it, you're pounding on my back door. Without hesitating, I take the stairs two at a time and charge through the kitchen to open the door.

"Duo?" I question when I get the door open.

"Mind if I come in?"

I step to the side to allow you to enter and take note of your appearance. Your eyes seem wild, their normally violet depths sparking almost purple. Your hair is disheveled too, some escaping the normally tidy braid to trail around your face. Clothing is rumpled and I can't help but notice your skinned knuckles and a darkening bruise on your cheek. Closing and locking the door behind us and thankful that my parents are away visiting friends for a few days, I turn to look fully at you.

"What the hell happened, Duo?" I watch as you chew on your bottom lip, deciding whether or not to tell me what has been going on. I also note the shimmer in those pained eyes.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I shouldn't have come. It can wait, it's not important..." Your eyes flick over me as you speak and it's then that I become acutely aware of the fact that I am clad only in my boxers.

It only takes me a second to make up my mind. I grab you by the arm and steer you to the stairs, taking no notice of any and all protests. I don't release you until you're in my bedroom and sitting on my bed. I fold my arms across my chest, ignoring my mostly undressed state and fix you with my eyes. "Duo, you're my best friend, it's obvious you're upset and you're not leaving here until you tell me what happened." I soften my tone and move a little closer. "I wouldn't be much of a friend to you if I can't listen. Duo, I want to help."

You give a soft sigh and something that sounds like a hiccup before you begin to talk. Keeping your head low, the words flow.

"I went looking for Hilde after you left, I scoured the gym hall, searched the dance floor, everywhere I could think of but I couldn't find her. Then someone, Relena I think it was, told me they'd seen her heading for the change rooms. I needed to go pee myself so I aimed for the male locker room."

He paused for a moment and swallowed. I gathered this was coming to the whole crux of the matter.

"Then what?" I gently urged.

"I... I went inside. Just before I got to the toilets I heard a noise. I wasn't sure what it was, sounded like a moan. Then I heard it again and it definitely was a moan. I thought someone might be hurt so I went to investigate. I stepped around the corner and there was Hilde..."

Duo raised his head to look at me and I took in a sharp breath as tears spilled from his eyes.

"She was with Robert..."

"Robert?" I questioned. I knew who Robert was, the vice captain of the football team and another of Duo's many friends. He was also one of the guys Hilde liked to flirt with.

"Yeah. They were on one of the benches." Duo shook his head as a fresh tear slid down his cheek. "She was screwing his brains out, Heero. Hilde was riding him like there was no tomorrow! He was fucking her and she was enjoying every minute of it!" Duo's voice rose as he all but yelled that information out, then his shoulders shook and he broke down into loud sobs. "I kinda clocked the bastard," he managed to get out.

That explained the skinned knuckles then. "What about the bruise?" I asked quietly.

"Hilde hit me, then added some choice words," he hitched out.

"Oh, Duo," I consoled and sat next to him on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his shaking form and pulled him close to my chest. His head buried itself in the crook of my shoulder as he let it all out. I simply held him for a moment, not talking, just letting him get it all off his chest. My hand wandered over the warm muscle hidden beneath the shirt on his back, rubbing in soothing circles as his sobs slowed and became sniffles. Without releasing him from my embrace, I stretched across and grabbed a handful of tissues, knocking the box to the floor as I did so. "Here," I said and pushed them into his hand.

"Thanks," he replied and eased back a bit to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. Reluctantly, I let him move, but continued to keep my arm around him. He gave a soft sigh and continued to rest his head against my shoulder.

"She's not worth it, Duo," I said quietly, unsure of what his reaction would be.

"I know."

Now that caught me off guard.

"I guess I should have expected it," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Duo. No one deserves to have that happen to them. You know how I feel about her, but I would never have dreamed she would do something like this, not to you. You deserve so much better," I told him, keeping my voice as steady as I could. "I'd never treat you that way," I thought to myself. I felt him shift slightly and looked down to see violet eyes gazing up at me.

"You wouldn't?"

Shit! Obviously my mental thoughts hadn't been as mental as I'd thought.

Before I have a chance to react, Duo pulls slightly away from me and I feel my heart crack.

"Heero? Can I ask you a personal question?"

I close my eyes and nod, knowing this is going to be the end of a wonderful friendship.

"Are you gay?"

I can't lie to him. Slowly, I raise my eyes to meet his and swallow. Forcing my dry tongue to leave the roof of my mouth I answer in a soft voice. "Yes."

Silence fills the room and I can't bear to look at him, for to see the contempt that will be present in those gorgeous eyes will surely crush me; and the last thing I want to do is break down in front of him. After a minute or so and nothing has happened, I cautiously raise my eyes again, sneak a peek at his face and when I do, I'm shocked at what I see there.

Understanding.

"You... you're okay with that?" I manage to get out. His arms tighten slightly around me.

"Heero, I haven't exactly been completely honest with you," Duo says softly and lowers his eyes.

"You haven't?" I scramble my brain, searching desperately to try and work out what he means. He's never lied to me in all the time I've known him.

"No, I haven't. Please, hear me out before you pass judgment."

"Of course." He moves again, this time a little closer to me and tucks his head under my chin and against my chest. To say I am surprised would be an understatement, but I'm not about to question it. Besides, it feels so right. I wrap my arms a little more securely around him and wait for him to speak.

"Right now I'm a bit confused, Heero. I've been dating Hilde for a while and I really thought she was the one for me, but..."

He swallows and lets go a puff of air, air that flutters across the bare skin of my chest and causes me to shiver. It's all I can do to stop the moan from escaping and I have to force my body to remain calm. Having him so close to me like this is starting to send blood rushing to other areas, areas that it is not a good idea to have that blood rushing to at the moment; especially when I'm only wearing my boxers.

"She... I don't know, Heero. She seemed genuine enough at first and I was quite happy. Then, things started to change. I don't know when exactly, but I started to notice little things, some of which not just you, but other people pointed out to me as well about Hilde. At first I thought it was normal, but then I took notice of the changes. I was getting uncomfortable in her presence, kissing her, fooling around, it just didn't seem right. I tried comparing our relationship to others and knew there was something wrong, different, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was."

Duo moved again, this time bringing his head out from under my chin. He removed his arms from around my waist and reluctantly, I let him pull away. Then he shocked the hell out of me. He cupped my face in those hands and brought his forehead to rest against mine. His breath ghosted across my lips as he finished speaking.

"I wanted what I had with you, friendship, a solid base to build up from... Heero, Hilde was treating me the way she was because she was jealous of our friendship and now I know why she had reason to be. She could see what I was blind to; and tonight, she let me know it in no uncertain terms either."

He paused for a moment and I stared into his violet eyes, all the information causing my brain to short circuit. I wasn't completely sure exactly what he was trying to say, but I had a few ideas floating around.

"Heero, I'm pretty sure I'm gay too."

As those words left his mouth he leaned close and brushed his lips ever so lightly over mine.

"I also know, I'm falling in love with you."

_/ Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me. /_

Oh god, please, if this is a dream, never let me wake up!

His lips were only there for a second, but it felt so right. His words sent my heart rate through the roof. "Duo?" I whispered and blinked at him.

His hands left my face and he peered shyly back at me from underneath the safety of his bangs. "S-sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to be so forward, but I had to know if my assumption was correct, about my orientation and feelings for you and that's the only way I could think of. Please don't be mad at me and if you don't return those feelings, I quite understand, but I don't want to lose your friendship either..."

He was beginning to run off at the mouth, a habit he had when he was nervous and I decided to hell with it all. Consequences and all that other crap be damned, for once I was going to take what was offered. I grasped his chin gently in my hand, tilted his face and brought my own lips forward to press against his. I kissed him long and deep, trying to put everything I felt for him in that kiss. When we did separate I couldn't help but smirk at the bedazzled look on his face.

"Wow," he whispered. "Just, wow." His fingers came up and ran over his lips. He canted his head to the side and gazed at me with those violet eyes. "Kissing Hilde never felt like that."

"I should hope not," I chuckled.

"C-can we... Ummm... Can we try that again?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

I smiled and lowered my mouth. "Do you have to ask?" I took his lips again in a soul shattering kiss, one that burned to the very core of my being. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and when he opened to me, I plunged inside. I took my time, exploring that sweet mouth with gentle caresses, learning the ridges and contours of teeth, gums and palate. When his tongue came creeping forth, I welcomed it, encouraging him to investigate my own mouth at his leisure.

It was several minutes before we broke apart, and only then because the small amounts of air we'd managed to draw in were not enough to keep us conscious.

"Duo? I have a confession of my own to make," I began slowly.

Violet eyes gazed back at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I - I've been in love with you for a long time now."

"You have? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to lose your friendship. Besides, You never gave any indication you were interested in guys and then you were with Hilde so that pretty much told me you were straight," I replied.

"Yeah, when you put it that way I can see why you didn't," he chuckled and snuggled his head back under my chin.

/ _Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me. /_

Silence stretched between us for a while and I could pretty much hear the gears turning in his head as I held him in my arms. My curiosity got the better of me. "What are you thinking about?" I asked softly and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his head.

"Not much," he replied. I could detect the evasiveness in his voice so I pressed for more.

"You can't fool me that easily, Duo. I know you, you're mulling over something. Share?"

He gave a soft sigh and pulled back again. His fingers began to run along the bare skin of my arm and he kept his eyes lowered as he spoke. "Where do we go from here? All this is so new to me, I don't know how I should be acting, how I should respond, what's involved in a male relationship, do we date? And what about the physical side of things? You know; sex..." He blushed with the last part and turned violet eyes to stare up at me, pleading for answers.

He looked so lost, so vulnerable that my heart broke for him. "Oh, Duo," I began and kissed his temple. "This relationship, if you want it -"

"I do!" he said vehemently, interrupting me. "I do want this, Heero – all of it." The blush continued to stain his cheeks.

My heart melted and I smiled. "No one knows for certain how to proceed," I continued on. "A relationship is just that; a relationship. Regardless of whether it's between a male and female or the same sex, it's still the same. The only real difference is when and how you show your affection for each other. Society does accept same sex relationships, but there are still a few out there who don't and will make their disgust known. It comes down to how comfortable you feel showing that affection for each other in public – and in private. We can date, go to dinner, the movies, whatever you want. As for the physical side; there's kissing and cuddling..."

"I like the kissing and cuddling part," Duo whispered.

I chuckled. "So do I." And to prove it, I brought my lips close and kissed him again, following it by feathering kisses along his jaw and to his ear where I nibbled lightly on the ear lobe. He shivered and squirmed beneath my attentions.

"What about the more intimate part? Ummm... you know, the sex bit?" He moaned as I found a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear and laved it with my teeth and tongue.

"That comes only when you're well and truly ready for it," I whispered. "There are many ways we can enjoy ourselves without going all the way."

"At least we won't have to worry about one of us getting pregnant," he snickered.

"There is that advantage," I replied and ran my hands over his ribs, bringing one forward to his chest and ghosting across a hidden nipple.

"Oh, gods," he moaned.

"You like that?"

"Mmm hmmm. Never felt anything like that before," he responded, eyes half closed as his body shivered with the pleasure.

"I take it Hilde never touched you there?"

"Ah, no. She didn't really touch me much at all."

"She expected you to do all the work?" I asked, a little shocked and moved slightly so I could see his face.

"Pretty much."

"Oh, Duo. What the hell was wrong with her? I'm having a damn hard time keeping my hands off you."

"Then don't," he said, voice barely audible.

"Duo? Are you sure? Do you know what you're asking for?" I had to ask, needed to be certain as with his confession of discovering he was gay and telling me he was falling in love with me, the last thing I wanted to do was scare him away. Not when I'd just managed to have my dreams come true. I don't think I could handle it if he were to reject me now.

"I'm sure, Heero. Hilde wasn't the sort to want to touch me," he replied sadly.

"Come here," I said with a smile and enveloped him in my arms as he snuggled closer. "Let me touch you, let me explore you," I breathed.

"Please," he moaned.

With that one word, all my hesitancy was gone and I fully intended to show him exactly what he'd been missing out on. I kept my touch soft, fingers gently running over his skin underneath his shirt. Somehow I managed to get the shirt off him and let my fingers roam freely across his chest. His nipples were very sensitive, the slightest touch to them had him moaning and writhing, a sight so delicious it sent my own hormones into overdrive.

Easing him back on the bed, I let my kisses wander from his mouth to along his neck, across a collar bone until I located a pert nub and sucked lightly on it. The response was electric.

"Ah... Oh.."

I smiled to myself and continued my torment.

Having laved his chest with attention, I gradually moved downwards. My own erection was hot and heavy between my legs, aching for some form of friction – but it could wait. This was for Duo. Sensing where I was headed, Duo raised himself up on his elbows and looked down at me.

"Wouldn't this be easier if neither of us was wearing any clothes?" he questioned.

I raised my head to look back at him, my breath hitching in my throat. He looked so lovely. The warm flush of arousal sparked in those incredible eyes, his skin blushed prettily with the pleasure it was feeling and his hair escaped his braid here and there. "You do have a point," I replied at last.

Nudging me aside, he reached for the button and zipper to his jeans, I licked my lips in anticipation. I could see the rather large bulge there and hoped he wouldn't do himself any harm with the zipper. I needn't have worried. He was careful, lowering the zipper and then tugging at the denim. I gave him a hand, pulling the garment from his hips and down his legs, yanking them over his feet once I'd pulled his shoes off.

He lay back on the comforter, boxers tented and looking a little uncomfortable. "You need a hand with that?" I asked as I eyed the tent.

"Assistance would be appreciated," he returned.

Who was I to refuse?

I returned to my worshiping of his skin, kissing my way steadily southwards until the cloth of his boxers was brushing against my chin. I looked up at him again, seeking confirmation that this was still okay. He gave me the most heart rendering smile. I felt the tears welling in my own and quickly lowered my head. I grasped the hem of his boxers and slowly slid them from his form. He raised his hips to assist and as the fabric slipped away so he was revealed to me in all his glory.

He was simply beautiful.

I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of his manhood.

"Oh, god," he groaned and flopped deeper into the mattress.

I let my fingers trail along the inside of his thighs, delighting in the soft, hitched breaths and shivers of muscle beneath the skin. I worked my way up to his heavy sac and teasingly ran my fingers across it. "You're beautiful, Duo," I whispered. There was a tug at my own boxers and I switched my attention from appraising his cock to see what he wanted.

"Want to see you, touch you too," he moaned out, breath husky with desire.

My eyes were lidded as I put on what I hoped was a sultry look and hooked my thumbs under the hem of my underwear. With one swift movement, I removed them, tossing them to the floor and allowing his eyes to roam over my body at will.

A tentative hand came forth, a finger slid along my length from tip to root, then, that hand curled around my shaft and stroked. "Mmmm," I moaned and closed my eyes. "Feels good."

With his hand gently stroking my length, I wormed my way back to his side, lying flush against him. I brought my own hand back and grasped his cock, teasing the tip by lightly brushing over the slit and then stroking him firmly.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," he mumbled out between pants of pleasure.

Smirking, I again shifted, making sure to keep his hand on my cock – I didn't want to lose that pleasure any time soon. I managed to lower my head and ran my tongue over the head of his cock, lapping at the slit and then nibbling very gently over the smooth skin of the crown.

Duo gasped and wriggled, moans were leaving his mouth at a steady rate and his hips started to move. His hand was still steadily pumping my shaft and providing my body with much craved sensation. I opened my mouth a little more and sucked the head inside; the groan he gave sparked the fire in my blood and I was determined to give him the best blow job I could.

Concentrating solely on his cock, I began to take his length deeper into my mouth, drawing him in and swirling my tongue around every inch of him. He tasted divine. I began to suck, varying the depth and strength of the suction as I bobbed my head up and down.

Duo's eyes closed as the sensations ran over and through him. Despite his best intentions, his hand slipped from my shaft to tangle in my hair and hold me in place. I missed the touch, but knew I'd be getting more later – at least I hoped I would. Duo's hips were thrusting up, pushing his cock deeper into my mouth and pressing against the back of my throat. I forced my throat to relax, shoved the gag reflex back where it belonged and swallowed him whole.

"Ahhhh!" Duo screamed as his body convulsed, the extra stimulation threatening to end it all for him, and soon.

I let a hand drift down to his balls and cupped them in my palm. My mouth continued to suck at him whilst my hand caressed his balls, enjoying the feeling of their silky texture in my palm.

"H- Heero... Gonna..."

Knowing he was warning me about his impending orgasm, I let a little of his length slip back and prepared myself for his gift. I felt him start to tense, his fingers grasping at my scalp as his hips pushed up hard. Then he went taut, muscles straining as his cock swelled and fluid began to spurt from the tip.

I swallowed it all, even sucking gently on the tiny slit when he'd finished spilling himself in case I'd missed some. His cock began to soften and reluctantly I let it slip from my mouth. His hands relaxed and I was able to free my hair from them and slipped up against his body. I drew him close, wrapping my arms securely around him as he rode the last vestiges of his orgasm. His face was serene, relaxed and sated. He even looked... happy?

I sure as hell hoped so!

A violet eye cracked open and stared at me for a moment. "Wow. Heero, that's got to be the best orgasm I've ever had."

I couldn't help it, I smirked.

He shifted a touch and my still hard cock grazed his thigh. He gave me a sheepish look. "Ummm... Sorry, Heero. Guess I got a little side tracked," he apologized and let his hand drift down to encircle my shaft again.

"Duo, you don't have to," I began. I didn't want him to feel obligated to bring me off, after all, this was all still so new to him and I really wanted him to become comfortable with his own sexuality first without any pressure from me.

"Shhh, Heero. Let me do this. I want to do this, I want to see how you feel..." He went quiet then and I knew I had to reassure him that it was okay.

I opened myself up to him. "If you're really sure, my body is yours to play with as you wish."

He gave me a big smile and closed his hand tighter around my length. He began to stroke, long, firm strokes alternated with quick short ones and very soon I was moaning and panting on the bed, my thighs opening wide and exposing all of me to him. I felt his other hand sneak down and play with my balls, rolling them around and squeezing gently. "Good, so good," I groaned as my hips thrust up.

Duo's face was one of concentration as he worked to bring me off and it didn't take long. The object of my desires, the leading man in all my fantasies, the cause of many a wet dream was jerking my cock and playing with my balls. I was spilling myself within a couple of minutes.

"Aa... yes!" I cried out as my release washed over and through me, firing my blood and causing all mental function to cease. The euphoria passed through my system in waves and I shuddered with each pulse of pleasure until my cock was drained and my body too. When I could finally breathe properly again, I opened my eyes and stared into amused violet.

"God you're gorgeous when you come," Duo informed me.

I blushed, skin hot from the unaccustomed compliment. I watched as he raised his hand towards his mouth, my cum coating his fingers. A pink tongue darted out for a taste and I felt the heat flare in my gut again.

"It's not too bad," he stated.

I quirked an eyebrow in question.

He flushed. "Hilde sucked me off once but she spat it all out, said it tasted terrible," he told me.

I laughed. "Well, you don't have to worry about her any more."

/ _You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought just maybe.  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me./_

Despite the cooling mess on my stomach, I pulled him close and kissed him deeply. "Thank you."

"Mmm, you're welcome." He cuddled closer still. "Heero? Can I stay the night?"

"Of course," I replied.

We climbed under the covers after I'd cleaned myself off in the bathroom. Turning out the light, I spooned up behind my new boyfriend, wrapping my arms around his waist and warmed when his own hands came to rest atop of mine.

"This feels so right," he murmured, speech heavy with sleep.

"Yes, it does," I agreed. I pressed a goodnight kiss to his cheek and whispered softly into his ear.

"You belong with me."

~ Owari ~


End file.
